Ginormica
Susan "Ginormica" Murphy is the main protagonist of Monsters vs. Aliens. She is a parody of the 50-foot Woman from the film of the same name. She is played by Reese Witherspoon in the film and Riki Lindhome in the TV series. History On her wedding day Susan got hit by a meteor filled with a gooey substance called Quantonium and caused her to to grow into a giant, and as her hair turned white with pigment damage, she lost her identity, perhaps her very existence, to Ginormica, her new monster alter ego. She was sent to a secret monster prison and she and the other monsters were released to fight the villainous Gallaxhar. Personality and Abilities Somewhat meek and unassertive, she initially wants nothing more than to return to her old life, but gradually warms to her status as a giant. Due to her exposure to the meteor's radiation, she is very tall and strong, which helps her destroy Gallaxhar's weapons. She was in love with a weatherman named Derek Dietl, but when she grew tall, he said it was over, causing Susan to stay away from him. After seeing him as the narcissist he is, she humiliates him during his interview with her. Trivia *Susan is the second female main protagonist of a Dreamworks movie (the first being Ginger). *She appeared to be inspired by Nancy Archer, tragic character from Attack of the 50-Foot Woman, for the following reasons: **Both were mutated to colossal size as results of exposure with extraterrestrial radiation (in Ginormica's case, Quantonium) and unable to revert to their normal sizes. **Both were eventually cheated by their love interests, though Ginormica was only cheated after her mutation. Gallery Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-764.jpg|Susan looks into the sky from the gazebo Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-795.jpg|Susan tries running from the meteor, but she's not fast enough and the meteor hits her. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-857.jpg|"I think I just got hit by a meteorite." Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-975.jpg|Susan sees she's glowing and becoming gigantic monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-1005.jpg|Susan's hair turns white from the meteor as she grows larger Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-1035.jpg|"Wait! Everybody, it's okay! Don't go! Have some champagne while we sort this out!" Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-1206.jpg|Susan taken down by the Government agents Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-1741.jpg|Susan meets the monsters Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-3994.jpg|Shocking Susan Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4028.jpg|Susan's hair staticy Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4138.jpg|Ginormica and the monsters summoned to fight the Alien Robot Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-4785.jpg|Susan car-skating Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-5182.jpg|Susan vs. Alien Robot Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg|Susan introduces her friends to her parents. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg Ginormica held prisoner by Gallaxhar.png|Susan held hostage by Gallaxhar Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-7503.jpg|Susan tiny again Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-7554.jpg|Susan at Gallaxhar's mercy Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-8972.jpg Ginormica.png|Susan finally realizes that she decides to be Ginormica because she's not just a monster, but a hero. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-9884.jpg|This is Susan Murphy saying, "Goodbye, Derek!" Ginormica's new look TV series.jpg|Ginormica in the TV series. Category:Mutated Category:Heroines Category:Gentle Giants Category:Parody Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Amazons Category:Warriors Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heartbroken Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Pure of heart Category:Bio-Engineered Category:The Hero Category:In Love Category:Super Hero Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Mysterious Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Outright Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Mutants Category:Falsely Accused Category:Determinators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:Athletic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Former Humans Category:Tomboys Category:Successful